Les Chroniques de Néo Kenobi T1 Apprenti solitaire
by Leo Phoenicis
Summary: Plus de 13ans après la chute de l'Empire,des systèmes asservis à sa loi subsistent encore.Alors que l'ombre des Sith s'étend sur la galaxie,un apprenti jedi solitaire, n'ayant jamais rencontré Skywalker,apprend à maîtriser la force...son nom est Kenobi.
1. Prologue

**Note d'auteur** : Ceci est ma première fiction Starwars donc il se peut que je fasse des erreurs, auquel cas je vous demanderais un coup de main pour me rectifier. ;) Comme c'est indiqué dans le chapitre 1, l'action sur Naboo commence en l'An 17 après BY (la Bataille de Yavin, dans l'épisode 4), soit 13 ans après la mort de l'Empereur et de Vador. Comme vous pourrez le vérifier, je vais essayer de m'en tenir le plus possible au canon des films et de l'Univers étendu mais il se peut que certains détails soient modifiés.

Rating : K+

Résumé : Plus d'une décennie s'est écoulée depuis la création de la Nouvelle République mais certains systèmes reculés sont restés sous le joug d'officiers impériaux avides de pouvoir. Alors que l'ombre des Sith s'étend lentement à nouveau sur la galaxie, un apprenti Jedi solitaire, n'ayant jamais rencontré Skywalker, parcourt de nombreux mondes pour apprendre les voies de la Force... son nom est Kenobi.

Dislaimer : Starwars et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de George Lucas.

Hormis les copyrights ci-dessus, cette histoire m'appartient dans sa totalité en vertu de la législation sur la propriété intellectuelle et de celle sur les droits d'auteur.

Interdiction formelle de reproduire, d'utiliser et/ou de diffuser cette histoire sans l'autorisation expresse de son auteur.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Les Chroniques de Néo Kenobi

Tome 1 : Un apprenti solitaire

* * *

Prologue

_Le soleil ne s'était pas encore couché sur la planète glacée lorsque la silhouette d'un vaisseau se dessina à l'horizon. Il s'agissait d'un cargo léger YT-1300, semblable au Faucon Millenium mais qui n'avait pas l'aspect d'une épave, contrairement au vaisseau si caractéristique de Han Solo._

_Le cargo continua sa course jusqu'au réseau de cavernes présentes en abondance sur cette partie de la planète et pénétra à l'intérieur de l'une d'elles. Etonnement, l'intérieur n'était pas simplement une grotte mais abritait en réalité une véritable base en permabéton, dont les portes s'ouvrirent lentement pour laisser entrer le vaisseau._

_Toutefois, si elle semblait déjà déserte __d'aspect extérieur, __elle se révélait tout aussi inhabitée à l'intérieur, où pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre hormis les moteurs de l'appareil en train de s'arrêter. Lorsque les portes du hangar se furent refermées, la passerelle du cargo s'abaissa, illuminant le hangar sombre et abandonné._

_Une petite silhouette se dessina dans la lumière, révélant un droïde astromecano de type R2. D'un seul coup, toutes les lumières du hangar s'allumèrent, révélant en effet l'absence de tout être vivant. Le droïde commença à rouler pour descendre de la plateforme, attaché à un filin qui traînait derrière lui une capsule médicale équipée de répulseurs, flottant ainsi un peu moins d'un mètre au-dessus du sol._

_Dans la capsule se trouvait un enfant humain âgé d'environ cinq ans, aux cheveux bruns en bataille. Les traces des larmes qu'il avait dû verser étaient encore visibles sous ses yeux et il tenait entre ses mains un databloc représentant une unique image, une photographie de lui-même, dans les bras d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années, aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu clair._

_Une silhouette se matérialisa bientôt près de la capsule, une silhouette qui luisait faiblement d'une lumière bleutée. Passant une main près des cheveux de l'enfant, les ébouriffant légèrement comme un léger courant d'air, il ne détacha pas ses yeux bleus du garçon pendant plusieurs secondes avant de finalement prendre la parole._

_- L'a-t-il vue mourir ?_

_Le droïde bipa tristement une réponse positive. Le vieil homme au long manteau brun baissa la tête et ferma un instant les yeux, essayant de vider son esprit sans pour autant y parvenir. _

_- J'exaucerai les dernières volontés de sa mère, je le lui dois bien. J'aurais également besoin de ton aide, petit droïde._

_L'astromecano bipa positivement et détacha doucement le câble qui le reliait à la capsule. Celle-ci se posa ensuite doucement sur le sol. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que le garçon ouvre les yeux, l'air ensommeillé, et demande doucement._

_- Où on est ?_

_- En sécurité. Tout ira bien, Néo._

_Le petit garçon écarquilla alors les yeux, pleinement réveillé et la dureté des derniers événements dont il se souvenait le frappa de plein fouet, baignant à nouveau ses joues de larmes._

_- Maman… maman… murmurait-il faiblement en sanglotant._

_Il pleura encore plusieurs minutes avant de se calmer et de relever la tête. Fixant le vieil homme du regard, ses yeux bleus se plongeant dans les siens, il inclina la tête de côté, son visage exprimant une tristesse mêlée de curiosité._

_- Qui vous êtes ?_

_Le vieil homme passa une main dans sa courte barbe blanche avant d'esquisser un sourire et de lui répondre d'une voix douce._

_- Je m'appelle Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Je suis ton grand-père._


	2. Atterrissage mouvementé sur Naboo

Chapitre 1 : Atterrissage mouvementé sur Naboo

* * *

SYSTEME STELLAIRE DE NABOO, BORDURE MEDIANE, 17 ANS APRES LA BATAILLE DE YAVIN

Une forme circulaire sortit de l'hyperespace à l'entrée du système stellaire de Naboo. Il s'agissait d'un minuscule chasseur stellaire, dont la longueur et la largeur n'atteignaient même pas la moitié de celles d'une Aile-X, fixé au milieu d'un anneau d'hyperpropulsion.

Se trouvant à proximité d'une des trois lunes orbitant autour de l'unique planète du système, le chasseur se libéra du booster d'hyperdrive et continua sa course vers la planète. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'allait pas tarder à avoir de la compagnie.

* * *

DESTROYER STELLAIRE DE L'EMPIRE GALACTIQUE _L'IMMORTEL_, SYSTEME DE NABOO

En cette journée, si semblable aux milliers d'autres qui s'étaient écoulées depuis son affectation sur ce vaisseau, Mark Hammond s'ennuyait. En tant qu'officier chargé de surveiller les mouvements de flottes dans le système, il était obligé de rester devant ses écrans toute la journée, à contempler les senseurs qui n'affichaient jamais rien, ou bien les images du vide galactique.

Lorsqu'il s'était engagé dans la marine impériale à vingt ans, il pensait voyager dans toute la galaxie et affronter mille périls, que ce soit des pirates ou même ces « traîtres de rebelles », comme les appelait son instructeur, à l'époque. Sortant brillamment diplômé de l'Académie impériale de Carida, en tant qu'officier de surveillance des détecteurs, comme tel était le terme à l'époque. Et lorsque l'un de ses mentors, Artus Tylsa, Commandant d'un Destroyer Stellaire, lui avait proposé une place dans son équipage, le jeune officier s'était hâté d'accepter.

Seulement voilà, près de trente ans ont passé depuis son affectation sur l'_Immortel_, et il n'avait jamais quitté le système de Naboo depuis leur arrivée ici à cette époque. Le fait que les rebelles aient tué l'Empereur et conquis une grande partie des planètes du noyau de la galaxie, établissant du même coup leur « Nouvelle République » n'avait rien arrangé.

Plusieurs fois, Mark avait émis des suggestions au Capitaine Blunt, pour savoir s'ils ne pourraient pas tenter de rejoindre les autres flottes impériales ayant survécu à la débâcle d'Endor… mais malheureusement, si le capitaine était du même avis que lui, ce n'était pas le cas du Commandant Tylsa. Ce dernier préférait profiter du confort que lui prodiguait son emprise sur Naboo plutôt que de chercher à rallier les autres impériaux. Ces dernières années, il avait d'ailleurs passé beaucoup plus de temps à la surface de la planète qu'à bord de son destroyer…

Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois peut-être depuis son affectation, ses instruments lui indiquèrent un vaisseau en approche de Naboo, et visiblement sorti depuis peu de l'hyperespace. Ecarquillant les yeux, il pressa le bouton du l'unité Com pour entrer en contact avec le lieutenant d'un geste impulsif.

- Capitaine Blunt ! Un vaisseau est en approche de Naboo ! Je répète, un vaisseau fait route vers Naboo !

Quelques secondes plus tard, un officier d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux cheveux grisonnants mais portant fièrement l'uniforme impérial vint rejoindre Mark sur la passerelle au pas de course. Bien que le visage marqué par les années, les yeux gris du capitaine semblaient avoir retrouvé toute leur vitalité alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus des écrans.

- Etes-vous sûr d'avoir vu un vaisseau, officier ? L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix ferme mais qui laissait sous-entendre qu'il espérait vraiment une réponse positive.

- Affirmatif, mon capitaine. Je vous affiche une projection de l'appareil en temps réel sur l'écran holographique principal. On dirait un chasseur mais ce n'est pas un modèle connu, ni dans l'empire, ni dans la rébellion. Je viens de lancer une recherche dans la base de données du vaisseau.

Une partie des membres d'équipage du destroyer se trouvant sur le pont se détournèrent de leurs postes pour observer l'image holographique qui s'affichait presque à l'échelle au milieu du pont. Se frottant le menton avec l'une de ses mains, Jack Blunt essayait de reconnaître la silhouette du vaisseau, qui lui semblait assez familière mais sans pour autant arriver à mettre le doigt dessus.

Un peu plus petit qu'un chasseur TIE/in, il semblait partager quelques similitudes avec ce dernier. Ne serait-ce que le cockpit ovale dont la forme ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle d'un TIE, ou bien les ailerons qui étaient certes moins étendus que celui d'un TIE/in mais tout de même assez semblables…

- Ordonnez au Lieutenant Bardus de déployer son escadron de TIE/in et de partir à la poursuite de ce chasseur. Tentez d'établir une communication, au cas où il s'agirait d'un vaisseau impérial. Hammond, vous avez trouvé à quel type de vaisseaux il appartient ? Demanda finalement le capitaine avant de détourner le regard de l'hologramme.

- Non pas encore, capitaine… ah ! Je viens de trouver. Il s'agit d'un vieux chasseur stellaire de l'Ancienne République, datant de la fin de la guerre des clones. Les archives le décrivent sous le nom d'Intercepteur Eta-2 Actis. Apparemment, ils ont été retirés du service après l'avènement de l'Empire mais certaines caractéristiques auraient été reprises pour l'élaboration du chasseur TIE…

Alors le capitaine enregistrait ces informations, le nom du vaisseau continuait à le préoccuper. Eta-2, Eta-2… il avait déjà entendu ce nom, il en était sûr mais où ?

- Il est également indiqué que c'était un chasseur exclusivement utilisé par les Jedi pendant la guerre, et que le dernier exemplaire connu appartenait au Seigneur Vador avant qu'il n'acquière son prototype de TIE avancé x1.

C'était ça ! Durant ses jeunes années dans la marine impérial, Jack avait vu un vaisseau de ce type, entièrement noir, utilisé par le Seigneur Vador. Rien qu'en y repensant, un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'officier endurci. Toute personne ayant un jour rencontré le Sith, qu'il soit dans son camp ou non, ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une peur viscérale en sa présence. Mais le capitaine n'avait pas très envie d'y repenser pour le moment…

- Nous avons réussi à ouvrir un canal avec le chasseur, capitaine. L'informa l'officier des communications.

Blunt s'avança sur la plateforme de communication tout en ne perdant pas de vue les écrans stratégiques, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix forte et intelligible.

- Ici le Capitaine Blunt, du destroyer stellaire l'Immortel. Vous venez d'entrer dans un système contrôlé par l'Empire. Veuillez vous identifiez, intercepteur Eta-2, ou nous serons dans l'obligation de vous abattre sans autre sommation.

La déclaration fut suivie pendant quelques secondes de silence, seulement perturbé par les grésillements de la communication. Le capitaine en profita pour observer la progression des douze chasseurs de l'escadron impérial, qui intercepteraient l'Eta-2 bien avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre Naboo.

- _Bonjour capitaine. _S'exclama finalement une voix masculine, étrangement juvénile. _Auriez-vous la gentillesse de rappeler vos chasseurs, s'il vous plaît ? Ça m'embêterait beaucoup de devoir les détruire simplement pour pouvoir me poser sur la planète._

Jack resta un moment sans voix devant le ton confiant, presque amusé du jeune pilote de l'intercepteur. Croyait-il avoir la moindre chance face à un escadron entier de chasseurs TIE alors que lui-même était seul, à bord d'un vieil intercepteur obsolète ?

- Je répète, identifiez-vous ! Je ne rappellerai pas mon escadron, ni ne vous laisserai vous poser sur cette planète ! Si vous voulez vous en sortir vivant, suivez les coordonnées que nous vous indiquons pour rejoindre le destroyer et nous déciderons ensuite de votre sort.

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un long silence, pendant lequel les TIE réussirent quasiment à rattraper l'Eta-2, et ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'ils ne l'encerclent. Un sourire satisfait prit place sur le visage du Capitaine.

_- Je crains de ne pas pouvoir accéder à votre requête, Capitaine._

Et alors qu'il mettait fin à la communication, l'un des TIE explosa sur l'écran tactique, illuminant un instant la verrière panoramique de la passerelle de commandement. Le visage du capitaine pâlit considérablement avant de virer au rouge sous le coup de la colère. D'un poing rageur, il ouvrit un canal de communication vers l'escadron.

- Lieutenant, abattez-moi ce chien galeux sur le champ !!

_- A vos ordres, capitaine._ Répondit Bardus.

Malheureusement pour les impériaux, le pilote semblait incroyablement doué en matière d'esquive. La manière dont il évitait chacun des tirs tout en répondant au feu ennemi forçait l'admiration. Quatre autres TIE succombèrent sous les rayons lasers de l'Eta-2. On aurait presque dit que le Seigneur Vador était aux commandes…

Et puis la réalisation de ce que cela signifiait lui apparût comme une douche glaciale alors que les paroles d'Hammond lui revenaient en tête : _c'était un chasseur exclusivement utilisé par les Jedi pendant la guerre…_

Jack avait été trop jeune pour participer à la guerre des clones mais il avait vu un grand nombre de bulletins d'informations sur l'Holonet à l'époque, concernant les Jedi. Servant alors comme commandants et généraux de l'armée clone, ils se révélaient être pour la plupart d'excellents pilotes grâce à leur magie, la « Force ». Quelles étaient les chances pour le garçon à bord de ce chasseur soit aussi un Jedi ?

La politique de l'Empire ne laissait aucune ambigüité sur le sujet. Jedi ou présumé Jedi, le sort était le même…

- Orientez les batteries turbolasers sur l'Eta-2 et faites feu dès que vous aurez verrouillé votre cible ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte.

- Mais Capitaine, à cette distance, nos chasseurs pourraient être touchés… Commença l'un des membres d'équipage.

- C'est un ordre !! Aboya Blunt, le visage presque violacé.

- Bien, mon capitaine. Répondit simplement l'officier avant de transmettre l'ordre aux canonniers.

Jack savait ce qu'il risquait mais il avait également conscience qu'en ordonnant aux TIE de battre en retraite, le pilote ennemi comprendrait ce qu'il avait en tête et foncerait droit sur la planète. Le laisser s'échapper n'était pas une option, surtout s'il s'agissait bien d'un Jedi comme il le croyait.

C'est ainsi que les rayons verts et rouges commencèrent à illuminer la verrière, et il en observait la course sur l'écran tactique. L'intercepteur réussit à éviter la première vague mais deux des sept pilotes impériaux survivants n'eurent pas cette chance, leurs appareils explosant au contact des tirs du destroyer.

Le pilote de l'Eta-2 dut néanmoins comprendre les intentions de Blunt et filait à présent pleins gaz vers la planète. Même si les TIE/in étaient plus rapides, ils semblaient garder une certaine distance, comme s'ils craignaient d'être encore pris par un « tir ami ».

Finalement l'un des tirs de turbolasers toucha l'une des ailes de l'intercepteur juste avant son entrée dans l'atmosphère, lui arrachant au passage l'aileron rétractable qui s'y trouvait. Toutefois, il était difficile d'estimer les dommages à cause de l'atmosphère, qui brouillait leurs senseurs.

- Lieutenant Bardus, suivez l'intercepteur et identifiez le site de son atterrissage. Une fois cela fait, transmettez les coordonnées et revenez à la base.

- Oui, capitaine. Répondit le lieutenant d'une voix dure, presque sèche avant de couper la communication.

Blunt ne pouvait pas en vouloir au lieutenant d'être en colère, puisqu'il venait de perdre sept de ses pilotes, dont deux avaient été abattus par leur propre camp. Pourtant, tous les impériaux étaient conscients qu'aucun d'eux n'était irremplaçable et que les principes de l'Empire voulaient que les individus soient sacrifiés pour le bien du plus grand nombre.

C'était toutefois une dure leçon à mettre en pratique…

* * *

MARAIS DE LIANORM, NABOO

Un cratère laissant encore échapper un peu de fumée, était visible dans la zone connue sous le nom des Marais de Lianorm. Dépourvus de toute forme de vie intelligente, ces marais étaient habités par une faune plus ou moins dense mais peu agressive.

Dans le cratère se trouvait un chasseur visiblement mal en point, dont l'un des ailerons semblait avoir été tout simplement arraché. Un droïde de type R2 y était également encastré, et émettait une série de Bips et autres sifflements pouvant s'apparenter à de l'indignation.

Le cockpit ovoïde ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, révélant bientôt son unique occupant. Le pilote s'extirpa lentement, comme s'il vérifiait qu'il n'avait rien de cassé, avant de retirer le casque qui lui servait de comlink.

Il s'agissait d'un adolescent humain d'environ douze ans dont les cheveux bruns étaient coupés assez court, si l'on omettait la longue et fine tresse qui descendait jusqu'à son épaule droite. Ses yeux bleu clair embrassèrent du regard les paysages alentours, avec un mélange d'émerveillement et de curiosité.

- C'est vraiment différent de chez nous, tu ne trouves pas, R2 ? Il y a tellement de vie ici, et la température est beaucoup plus agréable… Déclara l'adolescent d'une voix rêveuse.

Vêtu simplement d'une tunique et d'un pantalon d'une blancheur immaculée, il retira du cockpit une ceinture utilitaire qu'il attacha à sa taille. A la dite-ceinture était accroché un cylindre de métal qu'un observateur attentif aurait reconnu comme un sabre laser.

Il en retira ensuite un long manteau brun qu'il enfila, et enfin un databloc qu'il prit quelques secondes de plus à consulter. L'appareil électronique, bien que petit et très commun dans la galaxie, pouvait s'avérer indispensable si l'on se retrouvait sur un monde peu civilisé. Dans le cas présent, l'appareil contenait des informations sur Naboo et notamment une carte qui lui permettrait de se repérer.

- Finalement, on a réussi à arriver non loin des coordonnées que m'a fournies grand-père. Surveille le vaisseau pendant mon absence, R2. Tu ne peux pas m'accompagner là où je vais mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai vite.

Le droïde acquiesça d'une série de bips, avant que l'adolescent ne tende une main en direction du vaisseau. Fermant les yeux, il fit ensuite appel à la Force. Sous son impulsion, de la terre et des branches mortes s'agglutinèrent sur le vaisseau, jusqu'à réussir à le dissimuler complètement.

Poussant un léger soupir, le garçon garda son databloc en main et commença à courir. Il avait initialement prévu d'approcher de Theed mais puisque les impériaux étaient sur place, il devrait se contenter du plan B, en espérant qu'il serait bien accueilli.

C'est alors qu'il entendit des voix s'élever, et à en croire leur déformation, ils devaient porter des casques. C'étaient très certainement des stormtroopers que ce capitaine Blunt avait dû lancer à sa poursuite. Malheureusement pour eux, le garçon n'avait aucune intention de se laisser capturer.

Effectuant un bond de plusieurs mètres de hauteur, l'adolescent s'agrippa aux branches d'un des grands arbres qui peuplaient ces marais et continua son chemin en sautant d'arbre en arbre, sans se faire remarquer des impériaux.

Il ne daigna regagner la terre ferme qu'en arrivant près d'une grande étendue d'eau, semblable à un lac. Esquissant un sourire, il rangea son databloc dans l'une des poches étanches de sa ceinture avant d'en sortir ce qui ressemblait à un petit masque respiratoire. L'enfilant rapidement, il plongea ensuite dans l'eau pour rejoindre sa véritable destination.

Otoh Gunga.

* * *

DESTROYER STELLAIRE DE L'EMPIRE GALACTIQUE _L'IMMORTEL_, SYSTEME DE NABOO, 25 MINUTES APRES L'ATERRISSAGE DE L'INTERCEPTEUR ETA-2

- Comment ça vous ne l'avez pas encore retrouvé ?! S'exclama Blunt alors qu'il dévisageait les stormtroopers présents à la surface de Naboo, par transmission holonet.

- Nous sommes désolés capitaine mais nous avons ratissé l'endroit et n'avons rien trouvé. Nous ne pouvons même pas utiliser nos instruments pour le localiser, le champ magnétique de la planète les brouille complètement. Répondit l'un des soldats.

- Continuez les recherches ! Se contenta de répondre le capitaine avant d'éteindre la communication.

C'était tout bonnement incroyable ! Il y avait envoyé trois pelotons, soit plus d'une centaine d'hommes pour ratisser ces marais et ils n'avaient pas réussi à retrouver un chasseur visiblement endommagé et un pilote, sans véhicule et sûrement sans allié sur place !

Peut-être que comme Hammond le lui avait fait remarquer, leur inactivité sur cette planète avait sensiblement réduit leurs performances, et ça faisait peine à voir. Malheureusement, Jack savait qu'il ne recevrait probablement jamais de renforts et qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur la population locale pour lui fournir de jeunes recrues…

Ses soldats les plus jeunes avaient déjà dépassé la quarantaine, quant aux plus vieux… pour ceux qui étaient toujours vivants, ils frôlaient les soixante ou soixante-dix ans.

Puisque l'_Immortel_ était déjà un vieux vaisseau, chargé de la surveillance d'une seule planète dans la bordure médiane de la galaxie, les hauts pontes de l'armée impériale n'avaient pas jugé utile de renouveler leur matériel ou même leurs membres d'équipage.

C'est ainsi que sur les 4800 membres d'équipages et 2000 stormtroopers qu'ils étaient à leur arrivée, il y a près de trente ans, ils n'étaient plus que 3000 membres d'équipages et 500 stormtroopers. La baisse importante du nombre de soldats était notamment due à la tentative de soulèvement des Naboo juste après la mort de l'Empereur, que les troupes impériales avaient eu beaucoup de mal à réprimer.

Dans l'état actuel des choses, c'était davantage le destroyer stellaire plutôt que les soldats qui décourageaient le peuple de se révolter contre eux mais malgré les ingénieurs qu'ils avaient gentiment « réquisitionné » parmi les Naboo pour maintenir le destroyer de classe Victoire en état, il viendrait bien un moment où il n'y aurait plus suffisamment d'équipage pour le manœuvrer…

Chassant ses sombres idées qui le préoccupaient déjà suffisamment la nuit, le capitaine se décida à se charger d'abord d'un problème plus urgent : il avait un pilote dans la nature, peut-être un Jedi mais en tous les cas un ennemi de l'Empire. Face à la tâche difficile qui allait bientôt lui incomber, il allait faire quelque chose de déplaisant mais qui s'avérait nécessaire.

Se renfonçant sur sa chaise, tout en tournant le dos à l'équipage, il pressa un bouton pour entrer en contact avec l'officier des communications présent à la surface de Naboo.

- _Oui, capitaine ?_

- Etablissez-moi une communication prioritaire avec le Commandant Tylsa. Un pilote ennemi a passé le blocus et atterri à la surface de la planète. Dites-lui que c'est une urgence, code rouge.


	3. Un témoin du passé

Chapitre 2 : Un témoin du passé

* * *

OTOH GUNGA, CITE SOUS-MARINE GUNGAN, NABOO

Son grand-père lui avait souvent répété que si certaines actions pouvaient apparaître comme des coïncidences, le hasard n'existait pourtant pas dans cet univers. Tout ou presque résultait soit de la volonté de la Force, soit de la volonté d'individus. L'illusion du hasard venait du fait qu'on n'était pas forcément en mesure de contempler le « grand tableau » dans son intégralité, et qu'il fallait attendre d'avoir collecté suffisamment de pièces du puzzle pour en comprendre le sens.

En cet instant, il se demandait si c'était la volonté de la Force de l'avoir fourré dans un pétrin pareil.

Trempé de la tête aux pieds, il avait échappé à plusieurs escouades de stormtroopers impériaux… pour tomber sur une escouade de soldats Gungans. Les quelques civils qui n'avaient pas encore évacué les lieux lui adressaient des regards partagés entre la curiosité et la méfiance alors que les soldats exhalaient tout simplement leur hostilité à son égard.

Une partie des quelques quarante soldats Gungans chevauchaient des montures que le garçon n'avait jamais vues mais qui s'appelaient des Kaadu s'il se rappelait bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tissa viens faire ici, étranger ? L'interrogea l'un des Gungans qui chevauchait un Kaadu.

- Bonjour, je suis venu m'entretenir avec le Sénateur Jar Jar Binks. Vit-il toujours ici ? L'interrogea Néo de la voix la plus neutre possible.

Le Gungan écarquilla les yeux, chose très bizarre compte-tenu la configuration naturelle de ses yeux, semblable à celle des escargots, avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix surprise.

- Jar Jar Binks ? Tissa veux dire Boss Binks ?

Boss Binks ? A sa connaissance, le chef des Gungans avant l'Empire s'appelait Boss Nass mais le temps avait bien passé depuis. Cela signifiait-il que le sénateur était devenu chef de son peuple depuis ? Ou bien s'agissait-il d'un autre Gungan portant le même patronyme ?

- On m'a juste dit qu'il s'appelait Jar Jar Binks mais mes informations datent d'il y a plus de trente ans. Répondit le garçon en haussant les épaules. Au fait, je m'appelle Néo, quel est votre nom ?

C'était l'une des choses qu'on lui avait enseigné en premier : la diplomatie. Se montrer respectueux et amical pouvait éviter à certaines situations tendues de dégénérer en conflits. Toutefois, il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de tester cette théorie avant aujourd'hui.

Et visiblement, ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui que le résultat s'avérerait positif, s'il en croyait l'expression encore plus énervée qui s'affichait à présent sur le visage du Gungan, alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur sa lance.

- Missa suis le capitaine Tarpals ! Et tissa n'as pas à parler à un Gungan avec autant d'égards, étranger ! Voussa humains êtes trop rusés pour que noussa fassions confiance à voussa !

- Les Jedi sont dignes de confiance. Rétorqua l'adolescent en fronçant les sourcils.

- Jedi n'ont aidé personne. Un Jedi a causé la mort de la Reine Amidala et de la Reine Apailana. Même Boss Nassa succombé des mains d'un Jedi ! S'écria Tarpals.

- Dark Vador était un Seigneur Sith. Ne confondez pas les Jedi avec les Sith. Déclara Néo d'un ton qui laissait clairement comprendre qu'il perdait patience.

- De toutes façons, tissa ne verras pas Boss Binks. Tissa seras enfermé dans les cachots de la cité avant d'être livré aux monstres de la mer !

Néo ne put s'empêcher de soupirer devant le caractère buté de ses interlocuteurs. Il était venu « en paix » comme le voulait la formule, et il n'avait aucune envie de devoir s'échapper des cachots ou d'avoir à affronter de gros poissons pour pouvoir revenir ici. Après tout, il venait déjà de parcourir la moitié de la galaxie pour arriver jusqu'ici…

- Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre, désolé… j'ai besoin de réponses. Se contenta de répondre l'adolescent en secouant la tête.

Effectuant un saut périlleux par-dessus le Gungan, Néo se rétablit avec élégance derrière lui et son escouade, avant de repartir au pas de course. Chacune de ses foulées était amplifiée par la Force, ce qui rendait beaucoup plus rapide qu'un humain normal, lui permettant ainsi de prendre un peu d'avance sur ses poursuivants.

Malheureusement pour lui, la Cité Gungan était beaucoup plus grande qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas de carte pour le guider. Ayant réussi tant bien que mal à semer les soldats, l'adolescent était conscient qu'il en viendrait sûrement d'autres. Etant le seul humain dans cette cité, il n'allait certainement pas passer inaperçu…

Tournant la tête des deux côtés, il remarqua la présence d'un ascenseur isolé et se demanda s'il devait l'emprunter. Après tout, il y avait des chances pour que ça le mène à un cul-de-sac, ou pire, au quartier général des soldats Gungan.

Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre, et il fallait mieux prendre quelques risques plutôt qu'être sûr d'être donné en pâture aux monstres de la mer.

A sa grande surprise, il arriva dans une pièce des plus spacieuses, où se trouvait un unique Gungan, d'aspect assez âgé. Assis sur une sorte de trône, l'être aux longues oreilles pendantes et aux narines souples observa l'humaine avec curiosité.

- Comment tissa as pu arriver ici, jeune humain ? L'interrogea le Gungan d'une voix étrangement juvénile par rapport à son apparence.

- Un peu par hasard, en fait. Veuillez pardonner mon intrusion mais sauriez-vous, par hasard, où je peux trouver Jar Jar Binks ?

Le vieux Gungan parût tout aussi surpris que Tarpals d'entendre prononcer ce nom mais cela ne l'encouragea qu'à observer le nouveau venu avec un regard où se mêlaient à présent méfiance et suspicion.

- Que lui veux tissa ?

- Je ne pourrai en parler qu'à lui seul. Mon grand-père l'avait connu dans sa jeunesse, bien avant qu'il ne devienne sénateur adjoint auprès de la Sénatrice Amidala.

Les yeux de l'amphibien s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois de surprise, comme s'il venait d'entendre quelque chose de très inattendu. Une lueur de curiosité s'étant rallumée dans son regard, le Gungan reprit la parole d'une voix calme et porteuse d'une certaine sagesse.

- Personne n'est plus sensé avoir connaissance de cela, toutes les archives de l'Ancienne République ont été effacées… qui es tissa, jeune humain ?

Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de rougir de honte sous la question. Alors qu'il avait pris la peine de se présenter à ce rustre de Tarpals, il n'avait même pas daigné faire de même avec ce Gungan sensiblement plus amical. Esquissant un air gêné, l'adolescent lui répondit d'une voix enjouée.

- Excusez-moi d'avoir été impoli, c'est vrai que j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Néo Kenobi, je suis un apprenti Jedi.

S'il avait cru avoir vu toutes les expressions de surprise possibles sur le visage du vieux Gungan, il s'était bien trompé. Car cette fois-ci, le Gungan écarquilla véritablement les yeux de stupeur, à tel point qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient jaillir de leurs orbites, avant d'observer plus attentivement le garçon qui se tenait devant lui, comme s'il cherchait à reconnaître quelque signe de ressemblance…

- Est-ce que... tissa es le petit-fils d'Obi-Wan Kenobi ?

- Oui mais… vous l'avez connu ? L'interrogea l'adolescent, à son tour surpris par les paroles de l'amphibien.

- Oh oui ! Missa suis Jar Jar Binks, même si ça fait près de vingt ans qu'eussa m'appellent « Boss Binks ».

- Pardonnez-moi, je n'avais pas réalisé. Répondit le garçon en s'inclinant devant l'ancien sénateur.

- Ce n'est rien. Rétorqua le Gungan, en esquissant un sourire. Mais missa suis surpris que la sécurité ne m'ait pas averti.

- En fait, ils ont bien essayé de m'arrêter mais je leur ai, comme qui dirait… filé entre les doigts. Avoua Néo qui rougissait une fois de plus.

Le Gungan pouffa de rire avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton clairement amusé. Son grand-père lui avait dit que le sénateur adjoint de Naboo était un gaffeur, et avait un certain sens de l'humour mais il ne s'attendait pas à un tel personnage.

- Comme Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan autrefois. Missa regrette l'époque où Jar Jar Binks n'était qu'un simple Gungan comme les autres… Déclara-t-il avec nostalgie.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'une cinquantaine de gardes Gungans firent irruption dans la pièce, tous armés de leurs lances acérées et de petites sphères bleues lumineuses. Mais au moment même où ils allaient se précipiter sur Néo comme un troupeau de rancors enragés sur un roba, un geste de la main de Binks les stoppa net. Tous se mirent alors au garde-à-vous et l'ancien sénateur posa de nouveau son regard bienveillant sur l'humain.

- Qu'est-ce que missa peux faire pour tissa, jeune Kenobi ?

- En fait… c'est la première fois que je quitte la planète où j'ai grandi et mes informations sur la galaxie sont un peu… périmées. J'espérais apprendre ce qu'il s'est produit durant les deux dernières décennies et si possible, obtenir un vaisseau pour repartir. Les impériaux ont endommagé mon chasseur quand je suis entré dans l'espace aérien de Naboo.

Le vieux Gungan parût réfléchir à sa requête, puis finit par pousser un soupir avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son interlocuteur.

- Missa n'ai hélas par vraiment d'informations non plus. Noussa Gungans n'avons pas non plus de vaisseaux spatiaux. En revanche, missa peux te faire conduire jusqu'à Theed, où tissa trouveras probablement ce que tu cherches.

- Ça va être difficile d'y aller par la surface, les impériaux sont partout… Répondit Néo en secouant la tête.

- En effet, impossible par la surface. Voilà pourquoi tissa passeras par la voie sous-marine, comme jadis Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon et missa l'avions fait.

Le jeune Jedi esquissa une moue étonnée avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton légèrement dubitatif.

- Sous l'eau ? Mais c'est un lac, non ? Comment peut-on rejoindre l'autre extrémité de la planète de cette manière ?

- Non, pas exactement un lac. Le noyau de Naboo est très particulier… En utilisant un bongo, tissa arriveras à Theed en passant par le noyau. Capitaine Tarpals !

Le dit capitaine se mit au garde-à-vous et salua son chef avant de répondre d'un ton respectueux et militaire : Oui, monsieur !

- Voussa accompagnez le Jedi Kenobi jusqu'à Theed et l'aiderez à se procurer un vaisseau. Voussa devrez lui obéir pendant la mission.

- Bien monsieur ! Répondit Tarpals sur le même ton militaire.

- Euh… si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'ai mon unité R2 à récupérer en surface avant de partir. Ça m'embêterait que les impériaux mettent la main dessus. S'exclama Néo d'un ton gêné.

Binks fit signe à deux Gungans qui acquiescèrent immédiatement de la tête avant de quitter la pièce. Puis il se tourna vers le jeune humain et s'exprima d'un ton plus sérieux.

- Fais bien attention, Néo. Eussa impériaux cultivent la xénophobie mais plus encore que les autres espèces, eussa haïssent les Jedi.

- Ça promet d'être réjouissant. Répondit le jeune Kenobi d'un ton ironique.

* * *

APPARTEMENTS DU COMMANDANT TYLSA, PALAIS ROYAL DE THEED, NABOO

Artus Tylsa était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, qui avait renoncé depuis plus d'une décennie à porter un uniforme dans lequel il n'entrait déjà plus. A la place, il avait décidé de se vêtir à la mode des anciens rois Naboo. Il va de soi qu'il n'avait pas acheté mais « réquisitionné » sa nouvelle garde-robe, dont chaque vêtement était constitué des tissus les plus soyeux et les plus chers de la planète.

Il avait toutefois gardé ses insignes de commandant par-dessus ces vêtements des plus raffinés mais qui apparaissaient ô combien ridicules sur le vieillard, du point de vue du capitaine Blunt.

Vautré dans un canapé, le commandant ne semblait prêter qu'une oreille à sa conversation avec Jack.

- Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse, capitaine ? C'est à vous de régler cette affaire… même si je suis sûr que vous vous en faites pour rien. Déclara Tylsa d'un ton arrogant.

- Sauf votre respect, mon commandant, je pense que le pilote était un _Jedi_. Répondit le capitaine en accentuant bien sur le dernier mot. Vous souvenez-vous ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que des Jedi ont foulé le sol de Naboo ?

Le commandant faillit s'étrangler avec sa coupe de vin en entendant le mot « taboo ». La dernière fois que ces foutus sorciers étaient venus sur Naboo, cela avait coûté la vie de la précédente reine, Apailana, ainsi que celle de nombreux gardes royaux et cela, de la main des troupes de choc de Vador, la fameuse 501ème.

Aujourd'hui, ils ne pouvaient plus compter sur le soutien du Seigneur Noir, ni même du reste de l'Empire alors si jamais le Jedi atteignait le palais et arrivait à convaincre la reine Kylantha comme ses prédecesseurs avaient su persuader Apailana…

Non, il ne voulait pas l'imaginer. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient qu'un nombre très limité de troupes sur place, même en y ajoutant une partie de l'équipage de l'_Immortel_. L'idée même de devoir tuer Kylantha lui était tout simplement insupportable… tout comme celle de raser Theed.

Tylsa n'était pas un idiot. Il savait que d'ici quelques années, moins que ça peut-être, le destroyer ne serait plus en mesure de faire peur aux Naboo. Mais si d'ici là, il se trouvait uni à la reine, Artus était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas à encourir le courroux du peuple. A la place, il pourrait tout simplement reporter la responsabilité sur Blunt…

Et puis, Kylantha était véritablement une femme magnifique, et surtout de vingt ans sa cadette. Cela fait longtemps déjà qu'il essayait de la courtiser mais jusque là, en vain. Peut-être devrait-il accélérer un peu ses plans ? Après tout, c'était son avenir qui était en jeu…

Sortant finalement de ses pensées, Artus dirigea son regard noisette sur le capitaine et lui ordonna d'un ton sans appel.

- Je vous donne Carte blanche, Blunt. Utilisez tous les moyens à votre disposition mais trouvez et tuez ce Jedi le plus rapidement possible ! Nous ne pouvons prendre de risques au vu de nos effectifs.

- Bien, mon commandant. Transmission terminée.

L'image du capitaine disparut de l'écran holographique et Tylsa se laissa retomber dans le canapé. Passant une main sur son front, il réalisa qu'il était probablement trop vieux pour ces choses là… Enfin, si tout se passait bien, il pourrait bientôt prendre une retraite bien méritée dans la contrée des lacs… avec Kylantha.

Et un sourire mauvais naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'endormait sur cette pensée.

* * *

BONGO, QUELQUE PART DANS LE NOYAU DE NABOO

Dix minutes après la récupération de R2-D4, l'humain et le Gungan s'étaient engouffrés dans les abîmes de Naboo à bord d'un bongo. Malgré la perspective d'un voyage plutôt rapide et sans présence impériale pour le canarder, Néo devait avouer qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de se retrouver dans un endroit aussi réduit, surtout avec l'impossibilité d'en sortir.

Contrairement à son chasseur stellaire, auquel il avait fini par prendre goût, il ne voyait quasiment rien autour de lui à bord du bongo, à cause de l'obscurité et il fallait également noter l'absence totale de senseur dans l'appareil, pour l'aider à mieux se repérer. Ce manque total d'informations et de repères le rendait un peu nerveux, surtout lorsque Boss Binks lui avait décrit le genre de créatures qu'ils pourraient rencontrer pendant leur périple.

En contraste avec Néo, le Capitaine Tarpals paraissait parfaitement dans son élément, tout à fait stoïque depuis leur départ. On aurait presque cru qu'il s'agissait d'un tout autre individu que celui qui avait failli l'embrocher sur sa lance, quelques heures plus tôt.

C'est alors qu'il se souvint de détails sur les Gungans et les Naboo que lui avaient contés son grand-père autrefois, et une question lui vint naturellement en tête.

- Excusez-moi capitaine mais… savez-vous pourquoi les peuples Gungan et Naboo sont redevenus hostiles ? Je croyais qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien suite à la bataille contre la Fédération du Commerce.

Le Gungan resta un instant silencieux, comme s'il considérait l'utilité de répondre à l'humain. Il ne décida néanmoins à prendre la parole, d'un ton toujours aussi strict mais qui laissait percevoir un peu de tristesse et de regret.

- A cause de l'Empire. Eussa ont assassiné la reine de Naboo et mis leur pantin à la place. Les peuples Naboo et Gungan n'ont pas accepté mais la tentative de rébellion pacifique a été… punie, par un massacre pur et simple des rebelles.

Néo se sentit envahi d'un fort sentiment de compassion à l'égard des deux peuples, tout en se remémorant un autre massacre qui s'était produit voilà de ça près de quarante ans…

- L'empire n'a pas fait ça qu'ici. Le jour même de son avènement, la quasi-totalité des Jedi a été exterminée… et les rares survivants, traqués jusqu'au dernier. S'exclama Néo en baissant la tête.

- Missa comprends. Mais ça remonte à longtemps, tissa n'étais pas né, non ?

- C'est vrai… et pourtant, je peux presque sentir le vide que ces milliers de morts a laissé dans la Force.

Un silence s'installa dans le cockpit, qui fut finalement interrompu par les trilles de R2. La voix de Tarpals résonna à son tour.

- Nous sommes arrivés.

- Theed, nous voilà. Rétorqua simplement l'adolescent, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

NAVETTE DE CLASSE LAMBDA, CIEL DE NABOO

Jack Blunt avait décidé de prendre les choses en main et grâce au feu vert du commandant, il avait à présent les pleins pouvoirs pour agir.

Sa première décision avait été de rapatrier les stormtroopers des marais de Lianorm, qui ne trouveraient probablement plus trace du pilote désormais. S'il était aussi doué que les Jedi de l'Ancienne République, voire même que ce satané Luke Skywalker, il était déjà en route pour Theed.

C'était la seule destination possible où il pourrait se procurer un vaisseau pour repartir de toutes manières. Voilà pourquoi les cinq cents soldats disponibles avaient été réquisitionnés pour garder le palais royal mais aussi et surtout le hangar de Theed.

D'ailleurs, dans la navette lambda qui l'emmenait actuellement à la capitale, Blunt avait requis l'aide d'une quinzaine d'hommes supplémentaires, des officiers encore jeunes et qui avaient eu une formation de soldats avant de finalement choisir l'ingénierie. Et puisque les gardes royaux étaient obligés de coopérer, cela leur procurerait de la main d'œuvre supplémentaire.

Blunt se rappelait peu des capacités des Jedi, en dehors de leur talent pour le pilotage mais il se souvenait parfaitement bien du Seigneur Vador, notamment que rien ne résistait au Sith quand celui-ci était décidé. Alors rien que de penser que cet homme d'exception, et l'Empereur lui-même avaient été vaincus par un Jedi, et que ce même Jedi avait une étoile noire à son tableau de chasse… ça laissait entrevoir le potentiel de destruction de ces foutus sorciers d'un autre âge.

Sur les quelques dix mille que l'Empereur et Vador avaient éliminé durant la Grand Purge Jedi, il en avait suffi d'un, un seul, pour les renverser tous les deux et l'Empire avec eux. Il y avait vraiment de quoi avoir peur !

Le point positif, c'était que l'échantillon audio de la voix du pilote laissait présager qu'il était encore très jeune et il pouvait donc espérer que ce ne soit pas un Jedi confirmé mais seulement un novice. Toutefois, on ne leur apprenait pas à se reposer sur des hypothèses à l'Académie Impériale. Ils devaient être en mesure de tout anticiper et de réagir aux surprises dans un laps de temps minimum.

Telle était la raison pour laquelle Jack s'était déplacé en personne pour cette mission. Il ne prendrait aucun risque et s'assurerait d'éliminer ce Jedi avant même qu'il n'ait pu passer les portes de Theed.


	4. Dans les entrailles de Theed

Chapitre 3 : Dans les entrailles de Theed

* * *

RUES DE THEED, CAPITALE DE NABOO

Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées, drapées dans de longs manteaux bruns, avançaient côte à côte au milieu d'un nombre assez peu conséquent de passants, aux visages le plus souvent tristes ou abattus, en comparaison de la quantité impressionnante de stormtroopers. L'un des deux individus levait une de ses mains de temps à autres, tout en murmurant des paroles inaudibles.

Son compagnon ne tarda pas à prendre la parole à voix basse, s'exprimant avec l'accent si particulier qu'avaient les Gungans lorsqu'ils parlaient en basic.

- Missa n'en reviens toujours pas. Tissa as une puissante magie, Jedi. Eussa n'y ont vu que du feu à l'entrée de la cité… mais au fait, pourquoi tissa n'as pas employé le même truc à la Cité Gungan ? L'interrogea Tarpals d'un ton sincèrement curieux.

- Parce que ça ne fonctionne que sur les esprits faibles. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les Gungans ont tout sauf un esprit faible, je me trompe ?

Le capitaine ne répondit pas mais gonfla légèrement son torse de fierté. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une quinzaine de minutes qu'ils avaient passé le contrôle impérial à l'entrée de la ville. Une simple suggestion appuyée de la Force avait suffi à leur obtenir un droit de passage, et ce sans la moindre question posée.

Son grand-père lui avait raconté ses nombreuses utilisations de ce « truc », comme l'appelait Tarpals, notamment sur la planète Tatooine, pour passer inaperçu et ne pas être reconnu comme étant un Jedi. Il l'avait aussi utilisé pour se rendre à Mos Eisley en compagnie de Luke Skywalker, qui à l'époque n'était qu'un jeune fermier rêvant de visiter la galaxie… comme un autre garçon de Tatooine bien avant lui.

Bref, les soldats impériaux s'étaient déjà révélés être pour la plupart des individus faibles d'esprit et donc faciles à persuader par le biais de la Force. Les choses ne semblaient pas avoir beaucoup changé aujourd'hui.

Malheureusement, il suffisait d'une seule personne à l'esprit un peu plus fort que la moyenne et tout était perdu. Même s'il avait confiance de ses capacités, Néo n'était pas fou au point de vouloir combattre à lui tout seul les quelques centaines de stormtroopers qui ratissaient la ville de fonds en combles pour le trouver. Au lieu de cela, il se contenterait de se faufiler dans les hangars pour trouver un chasseur, « récent » dans la mesure du possible, même si ça ne devait pas être si compliqué de mettre la main sur un modèle moins vieux que son Eta-2.

En revanche, s'ils avaient cru que s'introduire dans le hangar s'avérerait facile, ils s'étaient lourdement trompés. Les murs extérieurs du hangar étaient littéralement tapissés de soldats impériaux, dont les armures blanches reflétaient les rayons du soleil sur les badauds.

Néo fut tiré de ses pensées par le léger coup de coude que lui asséna le capitaine à l'épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que noussa faisons maintenant ? L'entrée grouille de soldats ! Impossible d'y pénétrer !

- Suis-moi. Fut la seule réponse du padawan.

Marchant la tête baissée, le visage masqué par l'ombre, Néo avait l'air absent. Cheminant à ses côtés tout en s'assurant qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis, Tarpals se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. Après tout, ils étaient en train de s'éloigner du centre-ville et de se rapprocher des chutes de Virdugo.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés au bord des chutes, le Gungan ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole mais resta sans voix devant le spectacle auquel il assista. Sans adresser la moindre parole, l'humain se jeta dans les chutes.

- NEO !!! S'écria le capitaine, les yeux exorbités.

L'amphibien tomba à genoux, se baissant pour essayer d'apercevoir une quelconque silhouette en contrebas. Mais de toutes manières, il était impossible de survivre à une chute pareille, même pour un Jedi.

Le Gungan baissa la tête, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent en même temps que ses longues oreilles alors qu'il pleurait silencieusement la mort de ce stupide gamin qu'il avait commencé à apprécier. L'acte funeste du Jedi lui paraissait tellement surréaliste qu'il pouvait presque entendre le garçon l'appeler par son nom.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'on l'appelait vraiment par son nom.

- Tarpals ! Oh, Tarpals ! Dépêche-toi de me rejoindre, on n'a pas toute la journée !

Se penchant un peu plus en avant, de là où provenait la voix, il finit par apercevoir une cavité de taille réduite, sur le flanc de la falaise, particulièrement bien cachée. Escaladant précautionneusement jusqu'à arriver vers le trou, il se sentit aspiré vers l'avant et tomba face contre terre.

Néo se trouvait assis dans la cavité et lui adressait un sourire d'excuse.

- Désolé, j'ai préféré utiliser la Force pour être sûr que tu ne tombes…

- Bougre de Fambaa ! Tissa m'as fait une peur bleue !! S'exclama Tarpals.

- Pourquoi ? Tu pensais que je voulais me suicider ? L'interrogea Kenobi d'un ton amusé avant d'éclater de rire.

Si les gungans pouvaient rougir d'embarras, c'était le cas en cet instant pour le capitaine Tarpals, qui se sentait vraiment couvert de ridicule de s'être inquiété pour si peu. Poussant un grognement mécontent, il se décida à observer plus attentivement les lieux.

A bien y regarder, il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple cavité mais d'un véritable tunnel, qui avait sûrement été fait artificiellement puisqu'il s'élargissait quelques mètres plus loin et se retrouvait couvert de permabéton. Il était en revanche impossible de voir où il menait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tunnel ? Demanda Tarpals.

- Ceci est l'un des nombreux passages souterrains se trouvant sans la surface de Theed. Ils permettent notamment de rejoindre le hangar de Theed et même le palais royal.

Le Gungan écarquilla les yeux avant de reprendre la parole pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Comment tissa connais ce passage ?

- Mon grand-père a effectué de nombreuses missions sur cette planète figure-toi, pendant la bataille contre la Fédération du Commerce et plus tard lors de la Guerre des Clones. Il se trouve aussi qu'il était un ami de la Sénatrice Amidala, anciennement Reine de Naboo, et celle-ci lui a donc révélé l'existence de ces passages secrets…

- Oh… Issa était un grand homme, cet Obi-Wan Kenobi. Remarqua le Gungan, d'un ton respectueux.

- Oui, un grand homme… et un grand Jedi. C'est lui qui m'a formé après tout. Répondit le garçon avec un sourire.

Puis ils s'engouffrèrent tous deux dans les entrailles de Theed.

* * *

POSTE DE CONTROLE, HANGAR DE THEED

S'étant installé dans un bureau qu'il avait réquisitionné peu après son arrivée, Jack Blunt avait passé le plus clair de son temps devant les écrans de surveillance mais les caméras ne signalaient absolument aucun mouvement suspect autour du hangar.

Retirant sa casquette avant de la poser sur le bureau, le capitaine se leva de son siège et commença à arpenter la pièce de long en large. Haut d'environ 1m85, l'officier imposait son autorité tout autant par son charisme que par sa carrure. En effet, contrairement à son « estimé » commandant, Jack ne s'était jamais laissé aller et avait continué à s'exercer régulièrement au tir et aux exercices courants que tout bon soldat impérial se devait de pratiquer quotidiennement pour ne pas perdre la forme.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants mais soigneusement coiffés, il posa finalement son regard sur le dernier rapport que lui avaient fait parvenir ses troupes. Aucune n'avait remarqué d'individu suspect et personne n'avait manifesté une attention particulière envers le bâtiment. Il n'y avait selon eux « rien à signaler ».

De son point de vue, cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses. Soit la présence d'un si grand nombre de gardes avait découragé le pilote ennemi de s'introduire dans le hangar…

… soit il avait trouvé un autre moyen de s'y faufiler. S'il s'agissait de cette seconde option, il lui faudrait réassigner plus de soldats à l'intérieur. Mais cela voudrait aussi dire en retirer de l'extérieur, puisque leurs effectifs étaient limités…

Blunt détestait avoir si peu de ressources que ça ne devenait contraignant. Il avait connu l'Empire comme un régime où tout se trouvait en abondance. Les vivres, les matériaux, les soldats, les vaisseaux… et même s'ils avaient été un peu délaissés par le reste de la marine impériale, ils savaient à l'époque qu'ils avaient la possibilité à tout instant de demander de l'aide.

Mais depuis plus de dix ans, cette possibilité n'existait plus. Les ressources illimitées de l'Empire n'étaient plus qu'un simple souvenir… tout comme l'étaient devenus à la fois l'Empereur et Vador.

Blunt ne pouvait rien dire sur l'Empereur, qu'il n'avait jamais vu autrement qu'en holovidéos mais il avait rencontré à plusieurs reprises le Seigneur Noir. Malgré la peur, voire la terreur, qu'il inspirait à ses amis autant qu'à ses ennemis, c'était toujours un certain réconfort d'avoir le bras droit de l'Empereur à ses côtés.

Ayant eu la chance de participer à plusieurs batailles aux côtés du Seigneur Noir, et c'était d'ailleurs à ces occasions qu'il était passé de simple soldat à capitaine, Jack reconnaissait que le Sith n'était pas que la figure imposante dont l'image était ancrée dans les esprits jusqu'aux confins de la galaxie.

Sur un champ de bataille, aussi bien sur terre qu'à bord d'un chasseur stellaire, Vador était un leader né. Prenant toujours les bonnes décisions, aussi difficiles soient-elles, il était doté d'un charisme indéniable qui poussait les hommes à vouloir le suivre coûte que coûte. De même qu'il se trouvait toujours en première ligne, brandissant son sabre laser à lame rouge, l'arme antique des Jedi et des Sith, comme ces anciens généraux qui s'élançaient sur les champs de bataille avec leurs longues vibrolames à la main, des millénaires avant l'avènement de l'Empire…

A cette époque, sur les mille stormtroopers qui avaient été placés sous le commandement du Seigneur Noir, ils étaient peut-être une centaine à ne pas être des clones. Et sur cette centaine, une petite dizaine seulement survécut à la campagne en question. Parmi ces « hommes d'exception », il y avait bien sûr Blunt, et un certain Lieutenant Lekauf envers qui Jack avait noué une solide amitié.

Les deux hommes partageaient une vision plus positive du Seigneur Vador que la plupart des stormtroopers, Lekauf encore plus que lui d'ailleurs puisque son dévouement envers le Sith était sans égal. Lorsque la campagne s'était terminée, les deux officiers avaient toutefois suivi des chemins différents. Blunt avait décidé de s'engager sur le vaisseau du commandant Tylsa, sachant d'avance qu'il ne s'occuperait que de la surveillance d'un secteur tranquille alors que Lekauf était devenu l'aide de camp du Seigneur Noir et l'accompagnait dans tous ses déplacements.

Si Blunt avait décidé de se retirer des missions dangereuses à l'époque, en raison du goût amer de la guerre qui lui avait arraché nombre de bons et loyaux camarades, il regrettait un peu sa décision aujourd'hui et l'assimilait presque à une erreur de jeunesse. Devant la décrépitude de ses troupes, il se surprenait à envier les merveilleuses batailles qu'avait dû livrer Lekauf aux côtés de Lord Vador.

Mais aujourd'hui, Dark Vador était mort et l'Empire avec lui, ou tout du moins c'était ce qu'affirmait Tylsa. Eut-il encore disposé d'un équipage complet et de l'appui de ce dernier, Blunt aurait été tenté d'abandonner le commandant sur la planète et de parcourir la galaxie à la recherche d'autres poches de résistance impériales et qui sait, il aurait peut-être rencontré des rebelles au passage…

Perdu dans ses rêveries, le capitaine n'aperçut pas les deux silhouettes apparaître dans l'un des recoins du hangar, replaçant hâtivement la plaque de marbre sur le sol qui dissimulait le tunnel leur ayant permis d'entrer.

* * *

HANGAR DE THEED

L'apprenti Jedi et le Gungan avaient finalement atteint le hangar et pour leur plus grande joie, ce dernier n'était pas aussi bien gardé à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Néo ne put s'empêcher de songer que les troupes impériales ne devaient plus être aussi nombreuses que par le passé, et que peut-être la population arriverait un jour à s'en libérer ?

Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, l'adolescent se souvint des mises en garde de son grand-père, qui lui avait fortement déconseillé de jouer les héros, surtout face à un ennemi trop fort pour lui. A leur connaissance, les Jedi n'étaient plus qu'une poignée et ils ne pouvaient décemment pas se permettre de s'exposer inutilement au danger.

- Noussa y sommes. S'exclama Tarpals, interrompant le garçon dans ses réflexions.

Lorsque Néo posa les yeux sur les vaisseaux occupant le hangar, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir atrocement découragé. Poussant un profond soupir, il prit la parole d'une voix atterrée avant de se tourner vers le Gungan.

- Des chasseurs N-1 ? C'est tout ? J'ai fait tout ce chemin pour trouver des vaisseaux qui sont au moins deux fois plus vieux que mon Eta-2 ?! S'exclama Néo en contemplant les appareils dont les coques jaunes recouvertes de poussière n'avaient pas dû être utilisés depuis des lustres…

Il en allait de même pour la barge diplomatique de type J, entièrement chromée, qui n'avait pas dû décoller de la planète depuis bien avant sa naissance…

Continuant d'embrasser les lieux du regard, il finit par tomber sur le seul vaisseau paraissant être utilisé régulièrement et son visage se figea. Il s'agissait d'une navette lambda, somme toute assez banale, comme il en existait beaucoup du temps de l'Empire. Ce n'était donc pas ça qui troublait l'adolescent.

Non, ce qui le perturbait, c'était la vue d'une vingtaine de personnes qui se tenaient en file indienne près de la rampe d'embarquement, leurs mains et leurs pieds entravés par des menottes laser. La moitié d'entre eux étaient des hommes d'un certain âge, aux traits tirés et ayant cet air caractéristique qu'ont les scientifiques et les ingénieurs…

… mais les autres, c'étaient des femmes, ayant presque toutes entre quinze et vingt-ans… et il y avait aussi des enfants, garçons et filles, dont certains pleuraient en silence.

Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce dont il s'agissait, toutefois pas avant que l'un des stormtroopers ne retire son casque en s'approchant d'une des prisonnières qui essayait tant bien que mal de réconforter l'une des fillettes en larmes. Ce ne fut que lorsque ce dernier frappa la femme au visage, la faisant s'écrouler violemment sur le sol, et faisant redoubler d'intensité les pleurs des enfants du même coup, que le déclic eut lieu.

C'était comme un souvenir, un très lointain souvenir qui ressurgissait des profondeurs de sa mémoire. Un souvenir peuplé de cris, de pleurs, de violence tout comme la scène qui se passait à seulement quelques mètres de lui…

Il ne se vit pas quitter l'ombre de la colonne pour s'élancer vers la navette, de même qu'il n'entendit pas les cris de Tarpals qui l'exhortait de ne rien faire de stupide.

Avant même qu'il ne l'ait réalisé, il se trouvait déjà à la hauteur du soldat impérial, qui donnait à présent des coups de pieds à la femme à terre en riant. Il ne se vit pas décrocher son sabre laser de sa ceinture avant de le prendre à deux mains tout en se précipitant sur le stormtrooper.

Lorsqu'il reprit finalement ses esprits, sa lame bleutée était déjà enfoncée jusqu'à la garde dans la poitrine du soldat, qui était mort sur le coup.

Ce n'est donc que par pur réflexe qu'il renvoya les tirs ennemis à leurs expéditeurs, les tuant ou au mieux les blessant au niveau de leurs points vitaux avec une précision chirurgicale.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, les neuf soldats étaient tous au sol, huit étant morts et le neuvième qui était en bonne voie de le devenir si l'on en jugeait par la quantité de sang abondante qu'il perdait à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Légèrement hébété devant ses propres actions, Néo se retourna vers les prisonniers qui l'observaient avec un mélange d'admiration et de crainte.

La première à prendre la parole fut la fillette que la femme à terre avait tenté de réconforter, et qui lui adressait un regard rempli d'émerveillement et de gratitude.

- Merci monsieur, merci beaucoup… Bredouilla-t-elle, pleurant de joie cette fois-ci.

- Euh… ce n'est rien. C'est le devoir de tout Jedi. Déclara-t-il simplement en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un air gêné.

D'un geste de la main, il utilisa la Force pour les libérer de leurs entraves. A peine eut-il fini qu'il se sentit attrapé par le col par quelqu'un derrière lui. Etonné de n'avoir pas ressenti d'intention hostile, il fut soulagé et à la fois apeuré de voir qu'il s'agissait de Tarpals.

Le capitaine Gungan avait l'air tout bonnement furieux.

- Tissa es vraiment dingo !! Tissa aurais pu te faire mettre en pièces ! Jedi sont pas immortels, Néo ! Eussa impériaux l'ont assez prouvé, tissa crois pas ?! S'exclama le gungan d'une voix coléreuse.

Le padawan eut la décence de paraître sincèrement désolé et ses joues rougirent sous l'embarras. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui avait pris. Un instant, il se trouvait aux côtés de Tarpals et l'instant d'après, il embrochait un stormtrooper… qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à agir avec autant d'imprudence ?

- Je suis désolé, Tarpals… je n'ai pas d'excuse, j'ai agi d'instinct.

- Et bah tissa as intérêt à le maîtriser ton instinct à l'avenir !

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais… il en arrive d'autres. S'exclama l'une des jeunes femmes, l'air visiblement terrifiée.

Le gungan et l'humain tournèrent la tête d'un seul mouvement vers l'écran de contrôle que désignait la jeune femme, pile à temps pour voir débarquer une cinquantaine de soldats impériaux. Le capitaine adressa un regard lourd de sens à Néo, qui se contenta de lever les mains en signe de reddition.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller les combattre ! Déclara le jeune Kenobi, d'un ton qui se voulait défensif.

- Missa espère bien ! Noussa allons tous sortir d'ici ! Voussa avez un endroit où noussa pourrions nous réfugier ? Demanda Tarpals aux prisonniers.

Les prisonniers se jetèrent des regards en chiens de faïence, comme s'ils se demandaient si les deux individus étaient réellement dignes de confiance.

- Dépêchez-vous de vous décider ! Ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre ! Les exhorta Kenobi.

Il s'écoula encore une bonne dizaine de secondes avant qu'une personne ne daigne faire un pas en avant. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme à la peau presque aussi sombre que ses longs cheveux noirs qui retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses yeux noisette fixaient Néo avec intensité tandis qu'elle franchissait les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de lui.

- Je connais ce palais comme ma poche, je peux donc nous sortir d'ici mais... j'ai une condition.

- Laquelle ? S'exclama Tarpals, armant le fusil-blaster E-11 qu'il venait de ramasser auprès d'un des cadavres de stormtroopers.

- Je veux que vous me laissiez nous conduire en sécurité... et sans poser de question en route. Répondit-elle d'un ton sans appel.

- D'accord mais dépêchez-vous! Répondit le padawan en jetant des coups d'oeil inquiets au moniteur.

En effet, les stormtroopers s'acharnaient sur la porte de duracier, l'unique barrière qui les séparait encore d'eux. La jeune femme parût néanmoins satisfaite de sa réponse et prit la parole d'une voix forte tout en dépouillant l'un des soldats décédés de sa ceinture utilitaire.

- Par ici! S'exclama-t-elle en désignant l'un des recoins du hangar.

Laissant le petit groupe se diriger dans la direction qu'elle avait indiqué, elle détacha l'un des petits appareils de forme circulaire se trouvant à sa ceinture et appuya sur l'unique bouton qui s'y trouvait avant de le lancer en direction de la porte.

Celle-ci venait tout juste de commencer à se lever et les quelques soldats qui avaient commencé à passer par en-dessous n'eurent aucune chance de fuir lorsque la déflagration eut lieu.

Quand les soldats purent enfin pénétrer dans le hangar, ils ne trouvèrent qu'un vaste espace vide et les dépouilles meurtries de leurs défunts camarades...


	5. La résistance Naboo

Chapitre 4 : La résistance Naboo

* * *

POSTE DE CONTROLE, HANGAR DE THEED

Neuf. Tel était le nombre d'hommes qu'il avait perdu depuis son arrivée sur la planète… ou plus précisément, moins d'une heure auparavant. Huit d'entre eux avaient été touchés mortellement par des tirs de blasters qui, si l'on en croyait les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance, n'étaient autres que leurs propres tirs que le Jedi avait renvoyé avec sa lame bleue.

Et si les enregistrements ne lui avaient pas suffi pour affirmer qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ces horribles sorciers, le trou béant dans la poitrine du neuvième soldat constituait une preuve plus que suffisante aux yeux de l'officier.

Pour résumer, il avait un Jedi en liberté dans la capitale, un Jedi qui venait de liquider neuf de ses hommes en moins de deux minutes sans n'être ne serait-ce qu'essoufflé. Et si cela n'était pas déjà assez gênant, le Jedi en avait également profité pour faire évader la nouvelle « cargaison » destinée au destroyer stellaire, à savoir de nouveaux ingénieurs pour s'occuper de la maintenance du vaisseau ainsi que de nouvelles sources de distraction pour l'équipage.

Il eut soudain le pressentiment qu'il allait lui falloir plus que les cinq-cents Stormtroopers et vingt membres d'équipage qu'il avait sous la main pour maîtriser cette situation, déjà complètement hors de contrôle. Dans le pire des scénarios, il serait probablement obligé de raser une partie voire l'intégralité de la ville de Theed, à l'aide des turbolasers lourds de l'_Immortel_. Toutefois, il avait également conscience que le commandant ne lui donnerait jamais l'autorisation pour une intervention de cette ampleur.

En effet, le vieil homme s'accrochait encore à son futile espoir d'arriver à séduire la reine Kylantha et de pouvoir ainsi devenir le souverain légitime de la planète. Cela faisait déjà un moment que Jack était au courant des plans de Tylsa mais après avoir longtemps observé la reine Naboo, il avait acquis la certitude qu'elle ne céderait jamais aux avances du vieux sénile.

Il fut alors sorti de ses réflexions par la voix d'un des soldats qui s'était mis au garde-à-vous devant lui.

- Mon capitaine, les troupes ont perdu la trace des fuyards dans le quartier ouest, près de l'Université de Theed.

Ces mots suffirent à plonger Blunt dans un état de rage incommensurable, une rage qui aurait rendu son visage pourpre si le capitaine n'avait pris la précaution de porter un masque d'impassibilité à toute épreuve. Dans l'état où il se trouvait, bouillant littéralement de colère, Jack aurait volontiers fait exécuter tous les stormtroopers ayant participé à cette poursuite, pour le simple fait de leur sempiternelle incompétence. Malheureusement, il se trouvait déjà limité en termes d'effectifs et ne pouvait pas se permettre un tel gaspillage d'hommes.

Au lieu de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, l'impérial soupira intérieurement avant de finalement ravaler sa colère, tout en notant dans un coin de sa tête de punir très sévèrement les incapables lorsque tout serait terminé. Arrachant presque le databloc des mains du soldat, Blunt parcourut le bref rapport consécutif à l'attaque et se surprit à se souvenir de paroles prononcées par Lord Vador lors d'une des nombreuses chasses aux rebelles qu'ils avaient effectuées ensemble dans les années qui avaient suivi l'avènement de l'Empire.

Flash Back

* * *

_DURO, 17 ANS AVANT LA BATAILLE DE YAVIN_

_Le jeune lieutenant Blunt était un homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui portait fièrement l'uniforme impérial alors qu'il marchait un peu en avant par rapport aux troupes de soldats, et juste deux pas en retrait par rapport à son supérieur. Ses cheveux bruns, coupés assez courts, étaient en partie dissimulés sous sa casquette d'officier. Quant à ses yeux gris, ils étaient fixés sur le databloc qu'il tenait entre ses mains, analysant les données tactiques de leur prochaine mission, comme le lui avait recommandé son supérieur._

_Le supérieur en question, qu'il accompagnait dans tous ses déplacements depuis un peu plus d'un an déjà, était un homme grand, bien plus grand que la moyenne des stormtroopers impériaux. Entièrement revêtu d'une armure aussi noire que la nuit, sa longue cape noire voltigeait légèrement derrière lui, révélant par moments le sabre laser, tout aussi sombre, qu'il portait à sa ceinture._

_Le seul son qui se dégageait de lui était sa respiration profonde et laborieuse, mais aussi étrangement déformée… comme s'il respirait à travers un masque à oxygène. Sa seule présence dégageait une telle aura de noirceur qu'elle suffisait à instiller la peur dans le cœur de ses ennemis… et de la plupart de ses alliés, aussi._

_Craint et respecté de tous, Lord Vador menait une fois de plus la célèbre 501ème légion au combat, bien que de nouvelles recrues se soient jointes aux clones un peu plus d'un an auparavant. Jack le savait bien puisqu'il avait été l'une de ces recrues. Il n'était qu'un simple soldat comme les autres à l'époque, et ce n'était que grâce aux nombreux faits d'armes qu'il avait accompli que Blunt avait reçu le grade de lieutenant._

_Le lieutenant avait conscience de la chance qu'il avait de servir sous les ordres du Seigneur Sith. Ce dernier, bien que particulièrement exigeant envers ses hommes, savait également récompenser leur bravoure et leur dévotion. C'est ainsi que Vador avait remarqué les talents de combattant et de stratège du soldat Blunt, un humain originaire de Coruscant qui avait commencé sa formation à l'Académie Impériale à 15 ans._

_Alors qu'une simple promotion de soldat à lieutenant aurait pris 10 à 15 ans sous n'importe quel autre commandant, et ce, seulement grâce à l'appui de personnes influentes ou en déboursant une somme astronomique de crédits, Jack Blunt avait été promu en un an à peine. Tout ce qu'il lui avait fallu, cela pouvait se résumer à : remporter une douzaine de batailles, prouver son génie militaire autant que sa haine des rebelles mais aussi et surtout, survivre aux dures lois de la guerre._

_Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se souvenant des remarques cinglantes d'un de ses instructeurs de l'académie, le caporal Henry Ford, qui lui avait certifié que tant qu'il serait vivant, Blunt ne serait jamais autre chose qu'un simple soldat. Et effectivement, il avait essayé d'user de son influence pour empêcher la nomination de Jack au grade de lieutenant._

_Toutefois, le caporal commit alors la regrettable erreur de mettre en question le jugement de Vador… un affront que le Seigneur Sith lui avait pardonné, mais seulement après l'avoir étranglé à mort, par l'intermédiaire de la Force._

_- Vos pensées vous trahissent, lieutenant. Il vous faut oublier le passé et vous concentrer sur le présent, et l'avenir._

_Il ne fallut qu'un instant à Blunt pour vider son esprit de ses souvenirs et pour se concentrer entièrement sur leur mission. Il s'agissait de mater un foyer de rébellion qui se serait formé sur cette planète selon leurs informateurs, et que les troupes impériales locales n'avaient pas été en mesure de maîtriser._

_En temps normal, quelques bombes à forte puissance ou des tirs de turbolasers auraient fait l'affaire mais il se trouvait justement que les rebelles n'avaient pas choisi leur cachette au hasard. Il s'agissait d'une importante mine de baradium, dont les impériaux avaient besoin pour la fabrication des puissants missiles requis pour les destroyers stellaires de classe Victoire. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas se permettre de simplement tout raser._

_Voilà pourquoi les troupes de choc de Vador avaient été choisies pour résoudre cette situation des plus délicates. Le Seigneur Noir s'arrêta au sommet de la colline surplombant l'entrée des mines, qui se révélait également être l'entrée de la base rebelle._

_- Lieutenant, souvenez-vous de ceci. Lorsque vous connaissez votre adversaire, le traquer peut s'avérer étonnement plus facile. Prenez les rebelles par exemple, ce sont des nostalgiques de l'ère décadente et corrompue de l'ancienne république. Leurs faiblesses sont sensiblement les mêmes que celles de l'ancien régime, pouvez-vous me les nommer, lieutenant ?_

_Blunt prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de prendre la parole d'une voix neutre._

_- Leur chaîne de commandement doit laisser à désirer et ils manquent aussi du désir de se battre, quels qu'en soient le prix et les sacrifices nécessaires. Ils sont aussi hésitants à se salir les mains._

_- En effet, lieutenant. Maintenant, observez et apprenez._

_Jack sortit ses macrojumelles et observa l'entrée de la mine. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une petite escouade de stomtroopers amener des prisonniers non loin de l'entrée. Hommes, femmes, enfants, mais ils ne paraissaient pas blessés, juste assoiffés et affamés._

_Au début, il n'y eut pas de réaction et lorsque plusieurs minutes se firent écoulées, Blunt commença à se demander si les rebelles allaient mordre à l'hameçon. C'est alors que les premiers rayons jaillirent depuis la mine et percutèrent de plein fouet les stormtroopers qui s'étaient positionnés pour garder les prisonniers._

_Et puis dix rebelles quittèrent leur abri, se précipitant sur les prisonniers dans une tentative futile de les libérer. Futile car malgré les centaines de soldats impériaux prêts à ouvrir le feu, c'était Vador lui-même qui venait de se lancer à l'assaut des rebelles, sabre laser au poing._

_La lame rouge troua et découpa les corps des soldats ennemis avec une telle facilité qu'il aurait été difficile de croire qu'ils portaient des armures renforcées. Toutefois, il en laissa cinq en vie et attendit._

_- Rendez-vous ou vos amis paieront de leur vie votre obstination. Déclara le Sith, sa lame se trouvant à seulement quelques centimètres de la gorge d'un des rebelles._

_Et c'est ainsi que mus par le fol espoir de sauver leurs compagnons, et probablement aussi par le truchement de la Force, ces idiots de rebelles sortirent de leurs cachettes un par un, désarmés. Un véritable tour de force que seul un homme, non, un Seigneur Noir, tel que Vador pouvait accomplir._

_

* * *

_

Fin du Flash Back

Oui… c'était exactement le genre de plan dont il avait besoin. Après tout, les Jedi étaient comme tous les autres nostalgiques de l'Ancienne République, et malgré leurs pouvoirs, ils étaient limités par leur code et leur morale d'un autre âge. Oui, c'était une excellente idée… Songea le capitaine avant de se retourner vers le soldat.

- Ordonnez à nos hommes de capturer une trentaine de civils, de préférence des femmes et des enfants. Je les veux ligotés et acheminez jusqu'à la place du palais de Theed dans une heure, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui, capitaine !

Et le soldat disparût au pas de course, laissant Jack se perdre à nouveau dans ses souvenirs, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

ENTREPOT ABANDONNE, THEED

Ayant été élevé sur une planète dont la population totale d'êtres intelligents s'élevait à trois personnes, dont un fantôme et un droïde astromecano, Néo n'était pas vraiment habitué aux rapports humains. Il avait appris à interagir avec les autres grâce à son grand-père et à R2-D4, ce qui en disait long sur son éducation…

Toutefois, lorsqu'Obi-Wan lui avait dit que Naboo était un monde pacifique, Néo l'avait cru sans hésitation et c'était d'ailleurs à la fois parce que son grand-père connaissait bien cette planète et parce qu'il s'agissait d'un monde pacifique que le padawan l'avait choisi comme première destination à visiter dans le vaste univers.

Pourtant, depuis qu'il était arrivé, il n'avait eu de cesse de se faire attaquer. En premier lieu, il s'était fait tiré dessus par les impériaux en s'approchant de la planète et avait d'ailleurs failli exploser en milliers de morceaux au passage. Puis c'étaient les Gungans qui lui avaient réservé un chaleureux accueil en le menaçant de le livrer aux monstres de la mer et enfin une confrontation avec les Stormtroopers où il s'était encore fait tirer dessus…

… et encore maintenant, alors qu'il venait tout juste d'échapper aux griffes des impériaux, il se retrouvait dans un vaste entrepôt, sombre et humide, avec une quarantaine de personnes encapuchonnées, dont la moitié braquaient sur lui et Tarpals, les canons de leurs antiques blasters lourds CR-2, datant du règne de la reine Amidala, tandis que l'autre moitié brandissait des fusils blasters DC-15A, longtemps utilisés par l'armée clone dans les dernières années de l'Ancienne République. Soit la planète n'était plus du tout ce qu'elle était, soit il était un véritable aimant à problèmes…

... quoique connaissant la Force, il pouvait même s'agir des deux à la fois.

Des tirs de blasters ne tardèrent par à déferler sur eux et le padawan ralluma instantanément son sabre laser, faisant son possible pour dévier ou renvoyer les rayons à un rythme fulgurant. Quant à Tarpals, il avait appuyé sur une commande se trouvant sur le gantelet sombre qu'il portait à l'avant-bras. Un bouclier puissant mais de faible envergure s'était formé pour le protéger et le Gungan utilisait sa main libre pour lancer des boules bleues qui émettaient des arcs électriques lorsqu'ils rentraient en contact avec le sol ou mieux, leur cible.

- Arrêtez !! Cessez le feu! Ce sont nos amis !

La voix de la jeune femme à la peau sombre dut réussir à se faire entendre dans le vacarme assourdissant qui régnait dans l'entrepôt, car bientôt les tirs cessèrent et le padawan put précautionneusement abaisser sa lame bleue. Tarpals mit un peu plus de temps avant d'éteindre son bouclier, mais conserva une booma dans sa main.

- Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ?! Noussa sauvons voussi et noussa sommes attaqués ! Naboo n'ont aucune gratitude, aucune…

- Tarpals, tiens toi tranquille s'il te plaît. Répondit le padawan en désactivant son sabre laser.

En y regardant de plus près, Néo remarqua que si tous portaient des capuches ou des masques, ce n'était pas le cas d'une femme qui s'approcha d'eux à grands pas avant de s'arrêter face à l'inconnue.

- Oh Mirana! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais inquiète! S'exclama la nouvelle venue en prenant dans ses bras la nouvelle venue.

- Je vais bien, tante Pooja. Répondit la jeune femme, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

Néo prit le temps d'observer le curieux duo tout en songeant qu'elles ne devaient pas être vraiment parentes, ou en tout cas pas par le sang apparemment. Là où la peau de la dénommée Mirana était ébène, celle de la nouvelle arrivante était d'une blancheur presque immaculée. Mais plus que la couleur de peau, c'était leurs démarches qui différaient.

Celle de Mirana était semblable à celle d'un soldat, par sa rigueur et sa cadence, tandis que celle de la dénommée Pooja était plus élancée, plus gracieuse et peut-être aussi plus "noble". Elle les observa d'ailleurs à son tour d'un regard perçant, et ne tarda pas à prendre la parole d'un ton sec tout en sortant de l'ombre, révélant son visage aux nouveaux venus.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Je sais reconnaître un Gungan quand j'en vois un mais je sais aussi à quoi ressemble un véritable Naboo, et vous n'en êtes certainement pas un.

La dénommée Pooja, qui venait de s'exprimer avec tant d'éloquence, était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années mais sur qui le temps semblait avoir eu peu de prise puisqu'elle en paraissait presque dix de moins. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés par un ruban dans son dos mais quelques mèches retombaient toutefois sur son front, parvenant à dissimuler par moments ses yeux noisette.

Contrairement aux femmes Naboo qu'il avait libérées il y a quelques minutes, celle-ci ne portait pas de robe mais une sorte de combinaison de pilote ou de soldat, mêlant du rouge et du bleu foncés. Deux blasters pendaient à sa ceinture ainsi que plusieurs détonateurs thermiques.

Il fallut néanmoins quelques secondes supplémentaires à Néo pour remarquer la ressemblance entre cette femme qui semblait être le leader de ces « rebelles » Naboo et une autre femme d'une beauté saisissante qu'il avait pu contempler sur de vieux enregistrements holographiques.

- Vous êtes parente avec la Sénatrice Padmé Amidala, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea en retour l'adolescent.

Pooja haussa un sourcil, un air profondément surpris plaqué sur le visage avant qu'elle ne reprenne contenance et ne lui réponde.

- En effet, je suis l'une de ses nièces, et également ancienne Sénatrice de Naboo, Pooja Naberrie. Je suis néanmoins surprise qu'un garçon si jeune connaisse encore son nom, puisqu'elle nous a quittés il y a près de quarante ans de cela… Vous n'avez toutefois pas répondu à ma question, jeune homme.

Le garçon sortit de sa contemplation en entendant ces derniers mots, et son expression se mua en un air gêné alors qu'il reprenait la parole d'une voix confuse.

- Pardonnez mon impolitesse, Sénatrice. Je m'appelle Néo, Néo Kenobi. Je suis un apprenti Jedi.

La sénatrice resta un instant sans voix, mettant quelques secondes pour enregistrer cette information avant que ses yeux ne se posent finalement sur le sabre laser présent à la ceinture de Néo. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du garçon avant qu'une impression de familiarité ne la subjugue.

- Etes-vous apparenté au Maître Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi ?

- Je suis son petit-fils. C'est lui qui m'a parlé de la sénatrice, ainsi que des événements qui se sont passés sur Naboo avant et pendant la guerre des clones.

- Impossible. Obi-Wan Kenobi est mort il y a plus de dix-sept ans et vous êtes manifestement plus jeune alors…

Pour toute réponse, elle eut droit à un sourire malicieux de la part du garçon.

- Rien n'est impossible pour celui qui maîtrise la Force.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il est toujours en vie ?! L'interrogea Pooja d'un air incrédule.

- Non, il ne fait plus qu'un avec la Force mais grâce à une vieille technique Jedi, il a pu maintenir son individualité et…bref, pour faire court, il peut prendre la forme d'un « fantôme » visible et audible.

- Je vois… et qu'êtes-vous venu faire sur Naboo, jeune Jedi ?

- J'étais venu chercher des informations sur les événements qui ont suivi la mort de l'Empereur sur la seconde étoile noire, et si possible trouver un chasseur plus récent que mon vieil intercepteur de la guerre des clones mais… je me suis fait tirer dessus en plein vol et je me suis crashé non loin de la capitale Gungan.

Ne ressentant aucune intention hostile chez Pooja ou chez les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, Néo leur fit le récit de ses « aventures » depuis son arrivée sur Naboo, pour finir avec leur escapade du hangar de Theed. Les otages confirmèrent tous sa version des faits et les tireurs abaissèrent leurs blasters sur ordre de la sénatrice.

- Pardonnez-nous notre comportement quelque peu hostile, apprenti Kenobi, mais Naboo traverse des temps bien sombres…

- Je m'en suis rendu compte. J'avoue être curieux de savoir pourquoi la planète est toujours aux mains des impériaux. Il m'avait semblé qu'une révolte avait eu lieu sur Naboo après la mort de Palpatine.

- Elle a eu lieu en effet. Toutefois…

La sénatrice Naberrie commença par lui raconter la répression sanglante des soldats impériaux et les villes qui avaient été détruites par des tirs de turbolasers venus du destroyer, actuellement en orbite de la planète. Elle lui raconta ensuite l'oppression sur le peuple, la reine enfermée dans son propre palais, les multiples arrestations d'ingénieurs et de femmes qui étaient acheminés jusqu'à l'_Immortel_, et plus récemment des enfants…

Néo eut grand peine à maintenir un masque de neutralité tant ces événements le dégoûtaient et le révoltaient. C'était le genre de choses qui lui donnait envie de prendre les armes contre les impériaux et de leur déclarer une guerre ouverte.

Les avertissements d'Obi-Wan lui revinrent alors en mémoire mais les paroles de sagesse du vieil homme ne pesaient pas lourd contre l'élan de sympathie qu'il ressentait à l'égard de ces gens, ainsi que du profond désir de protéger et libérer ce peuple qui n'avait que trop souffert de l'oppression impériale, causée par des Sith…

A peine Pooja eut-elle terminé son récit qu'une voix provenant d'un haut-parleur se fit entendre avec force à l'extérieur, audible jusque dans le bâtiment.

_- Pilote Jedi ! Nous savons que vous nous entendez ! Rendez-vous avec le Gungan et les prisonniers et aucun mal ne sera fait à nos otages. Vous avez jusqu'à demain midi pour vous montrer, délai au terme duquel ils seront tous exécutés!_

Néo sentit son sang se glacer dans les veines. Etendant sa perception de la Force vers l'extérieur, il ressentit une trentaine de présences, tremblantes et terrorisées, au milieu de plus d'une centaine de soldats aux esprits froids et pour une majorité… malintentionnés.

- Nous avons eu confirmation visuelle, Sénatrice ! Les impériaux ont arrêté une trentaine de passants au hasard et les maintiennent en joue sur la place du Palais !

C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, à la peau sombre et au regard vif qui venait de s'exprimer. Vêtu d'un uniforme rouge et bleu semblable à celui de Pooja, il avait la posture et même la carrure d'un militaire mais ses pensées ne trahissaient que son inquiétude envers les otages, sa loyauté indéfectible envers Naberrie et sa profonde haine des impériaux.

- J'en prends note, lieutenant Typho. Nous allons organiser une attaque surprise, pour faire diversion pendant que qu'un autre groupe se chargera de secourir les otages…

- Je ferai office de diversion. S'exclama subitement Néo, son regard azuré brillant de détermination.

- Non. Cette guerre n'est pas la vôtre, Néo. Laissez-nous…

- Ces gens sont en danger par ma faute ! C'est mon devoir de leur porter secours ! Rétorqua Néo.

Pooja ne pouvait dire si le garçon était véritablement courageux ou tout simplement fou à lier. Toutefois, elle n'était pas en position de refuser de l'aide, surtout celle d'un Jedi. Les champions de la Force avaient prouvé leur talent et leur abnégation à maintes reprises par le passé, et c'était encore plus vrai de la part d'Obi-Wan Kenobi, qui avait sauvé Naboo de la fédération du commerce, ainsi que la reine puis sénatrice Amidala un nombre incalculable de fois.

- C'est d'accord, mais surtout soyez prudent.

- Voussa n'avez pas à être inquiets. Missa accompagnerai Néo au combat. S'exclama Tarpals, bombant fièrement le torse.

Le Jedi et la sénatrice échangèrent un sourire puis se décidèrent à concocter un plan d'attaque…


End file.
